Broken
by ms.fredweasley
Summary: Before he was changed, Emmett had a brother. How does he react when little Blake is found dead? Two-shot
1. Shatter

**Hello Fanfiction!! Wow, it's been a while since I published anything, sorry about that! I was on a writers block for all my stories for, like, 3 months, but now I'm back!!**

**So, this is about seven years after Emmett was changed. Alice and Jasper just joined the family. I know these events were probably spread out a bit more, but I needed it to be this way for my fic. This will probably end up being a three-shot, Maybe a two-shot.**

* * *

_**EMMETT BROKEN**_

**Chapter One: Shatter**

Emmett was winning. Emmett always won. Edward swore under his breath as he tried to keep a firm grip…Emmett was inches away from beating him.

Suddenly, a vision flashed in Edward's mind. Smiling, he swiftly swiped his hand out of Emmett's grip, causing Emmett to smash his hand through the table.

"Damn it, Edward!"

Edward shrugged innocently, then yelled, "Thanks Alice!"

_No problem!_

Edward chuckled as he watched his brother desperately try to clean up the broken remnants of the table.

"You couldn't have just let me win?" Emmett said, annoyed.

"We both knew you would win the arm wrestling match. I might as well have made it a bit entertaining."

"Well, now Esme's gonna—" Emmett froze as his mother entered the room. Seeing the broken wood pieces all over the floor, she shot an accusing look at Emmett.

"What did you do to my Brazilian, hand-carved table?"

"Okay, this was all Edward's fault!" Emmett said quickly, pointing like a little boy at Edward.

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ hand that shot through the table…" Edward said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Well, clean it up, both of you," Esme said. She gave her boys one more stern look before going back to her crocheting.

Edward bent down and began gathering up the pieces of wood. When Emmett remained standing, Edward looked up and said, "Well, aren't you going to help me?"

"You're the one who—"

"Just help me!" Edward said, pulling Emmett down. After about 30 seconds, the floor was spotless.

Emmett groaned, "That took FOREVER!"

Edward laughed. "What? Lighting-fast speed isn't enough for you?"

"Can we just go?"

"Sure, let me just go get my cell phone," Edward said, before running up the stairs, He stopped as he was passing by Jasper's room. Jasper was sitting on his bed, with Alice sitting next to him. She was going through Carlisle's photo album with him.

_Yes, I think he's starting to get it…_

"Get what?" Edward questioned.

"I'm showing him all of the great things Carlisle has done; all of the humans he's saved," Alice responded, not looking up from the album. Jasper was looking at the pictures in wonder.

"It's amazing," he declared, "How he can be around human blood so easily."

"He just learns to put his compassion over his desires. He's been doing it for so long, I don't think he even feels it anymore," Edward commented admiringly. Jasper nodded, eyes still glued to the pictures.

"Emmett and I are about to go hunting. Would you like to come?"

Jasper looked at Edward, hungrily. Alice grasped his arm while her face became blank. In her mind, Edward saw Jasper attacking a human boy who was lying down in the forest.

"On second thought…" Edward started.

"…Maybe that isn't such a good idea," Alice finished. Jasper looked curiously between Alice and Edward.

"Believe me," Edward stated, "You don't want to know." Alice soothingly rubbed Jasper's back, and the two went back to the album.

As Edward walked out of the room, he heard Alice say, "Good luck," but in her mind, he heard, _Poor Emmett…_ Poor Emmett? What was wrong with Emmett? Edward tried focusing more on Alice's thought, but she went back to thinking about the pictures. Then Edward focused on Emmett's thought, to try and get an idea of what might be wrong with him.

_What is taking Edward so long? I'm getting really hungry._

_Edward? I know you can hear me. Hurry up!_

"Coming!" Edward called, grabbing his cell phone and sprinting down the stairs.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The deer was running for its life. Emmett was getting closer and closer until he reached the poor defenseless animal. It flailed its legs around, trying to get free, but Emmett was to strong for it. The deer made its last gasping breath as Emmett cracked its neck. He took in a mouthful of blood and sighed, soothingly. The deer was enough to give him energy for a little while, but he needed more. Half a second later, he took off again.

"What are you doing?" Edward called, arriving at the scene of the deer kill.

_Looking for a grizzly…_

Edward rolled his eyes as he bent down next to the recently killed deer. It wasn't the mountain lion he was craving for, but it would have to suffice. He dug his teeth into the still warm flesh and sucked. The feeling was so satisfying; he could actually feel his eyes turn from black to gold. The feeling never got old. Once all of the blood was drained from the carcass, Edward stood up and began searching for Emmett's thoughts.

_Where is that smell coming from? Smells like…blood. Human blood…but it's dry…_

Suddenly, Emmett's thoughts were blank. Edward blinked, trying "hear" as hard as he could. When Emmett's mind remained silent, Edward began to worry. Where was Emmett? Edward sniffed around, trying to smell the "dry blood". He caught a whiff and followed the scent. After a few seconds, he saw a figure in the clearing. It was Emmett. Just as Edward neared him, a name formed in Emmett's mind.

_Blake? Oh God, Blake!!_

"Emmett—," Edward started, but just then, Emmett fell to the ground in front of something. Edward came closer and saw that he was kneeling in front of a boy, about fifteen years old; the same boy from Alice's vision. The boy had gashes all over his body. It looked as though something had attacked him. Judging from the unevenness of the scratches, it looked as though he was attacked by an animal, probably a bear.

Edward looked at Emmett. He was shaking. At first Edward thought he was trying to resist the urge to drink the blood, but then he saw his face. Emmett's face was contorted in a certain way, a look Edward had never seen on him. It looked as though he was…weeping. It wasn't as obvious because of the apparent lack of tears, but Emmett was trembling and whimpering.

_My brother, my little brother…_

"Oh, Blake...," he sobbed. He then lifted Blake into his arms. Edward wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen Emmett, his older brother, so…broken. He knelt down beside Emmett and put his arm around him.

"its okay, Em," he said, soothingly, "It was his time…"

"Are you kidding me?! Does it look like it was his time?" Emmett cried, looking up at the sky rather than his brother, as if begging for the fates to change, "My little brother was killed!" Emmett lowered his voice, "…and I wasn't there to protect him…"

Emmett lowered his head, hugged Blake closer and sat still, breathing heavily. He repeatedly apologized to Blake in his mind. Edward didn't move, still unsure what to do. Someone would be coming soon, looking for the boy. They couldn't risk being seen, especially if it was Emmett's old family. But he couldn't just tear him away from this.

What would Carlisle do? The question Edward always asked himself when he was faced with a dilemma.

_Just give him some time._

Carlisle's voice rang in Edward's mind. He turned around and was face to face with his father. Edward nodded, and then gave Carlisle a questioning look.

_Alice told me._ He responded, and then looked down at his older son. He put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. As he did so, Emmett looked up. As he gazed at Carlisle's face, his eyes widened.

Edward read his thoughts and shook his head. "No Emmett—," he started.

"Carlisle!" Emmett whispered, "Carlisle, change him! Bite Blake. Make him one of us!" His eyes remained sad, though his face became eager, "We have to _save_ him!"

Carlisle closed his eyes and said slowly, "I'm sorry, Son. It's too late."

"No!" Emmett yelled, "No, it's not! It's not over yet. Please," his voice became frantic, "Please, we have to change him."

"Em, it won't work," Edward tried, "He's already—"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Emmett lowered his head near Blake and whispered, "He can't be…"

"Calm down, Son," Carlisle said, putting both his hands on Emmett's shoulders. Before he could say anything more, his ears picked up human voices. He looked at Edward, who nodded, indicating that he understood.

"Emmett," Carlisle said calmly, "we have to go. People are coming in search of Blake. It's time to leave him."

Emmett didn't respond. He didn't move. The voices were slowly getting louder.

"Em--," Before Carlisle could continue, Emmett suddenly stood up. With a loud grunt, he punched a nearby tree, sending splinters of wood everywhere. Then, he sprinted away.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Closure

**AAAHHHH!! I am SO SUPER CRAZY OUTRAGEOUSLY SORRY FOR WAITING FOR SO LONG!! I am so SORRY!!!!! I feel horrible. But I finally got it done, so here you go!!  
**

**One more thing: luv2sing628 and ell25, I LOVE you guys!! Thanks for putting this on your alert lists!! You guys were my motivation to update! I also want to thank Someone aka me for reviewing and I want to thank any future reviewers! You guys make my day! I love you fanfictioners!

* * *

****Chapter Two: Closure**

He was running, as fast as his legs would carry him. Trees and bushes whizzed past him in a blur. He would pass a clearing, and be back to trees in less than a second. As he ran, he hunched his shoulders, taking the image of the tough grizzly bears he loved so much. But there was no hint of joy or happiness anywhere in Emmett's body.

Trees, houses and animals all flew past him. But he didn't notice. Emmett honestly had no idea where he was going, but he didn't stop for a second. He couldn't stop, or even slow down or else he would break down again.

Emmett never really gave much thought to his old family ever since becoming a vampire. He missed them terribly, of course, but it had never occurred to him that they would die so soon. He never realized, until now, that they would die while he lived on.

Well, he must have known it somewhere in the back of his mind. He just never imagined that they would die the way Emmett had just witnessed. It was unfair. Both Emmett and Blake had suffered from bear attacks. Why had Emmett survived while his brother was killed? He suddenly felt he was betraying Blake somehow by living.

Now, Emmett wished more than ever that he could sleep; that he could just close his eyes and everything would go away for a little while. Emmett, being the easy-going, always happy guy that he is, would always sleep off his troubles. When something was wrong, he would go into his room, shut the door, ad lie down for a little while. Then when he woke up, he would be refreshed and know exactly what to do.

But he didn't have that luxury anymore. He couldn't just close his eyes and everything would be okay. His baby brother was dead, and Emmett would have to live with that or all of eternity.

Emmett was approaching a lake now. He began to slow down, and stopped right when he was at the water's edge.

_What now?_ He thought, _what do I do now?_

He couldn't just go back to his normal life, not when Blake was dead. He couldn't go home, watch TV, and laugh with his siblings, while his brother couldn't live anymore. Blake would never be able to laugh or smile anymore. He could never talk to his friends or family again. He could never hug his mother. Emmett's eyes welled with invisible tears. Why should he be able to do these things when Blake couldn't?

Emmett sat down on the beach. All this deep thinking was becoming too much for him, but he couldn't just shut his brain off. He closed his eyes, but still felt the hurt. He put his head in his hands, but still had a headache. He took deep breaths, but didn't feel calm. Since he couldn't sleep, Emmett decided to just sit on the beach and wait for the pain to go away.

Only a couple of minutes went by before he heard someone approaching him. He didn't bother looking up. Frankly, he didn't care, or at least didn't want to care who it was. But then he smelled her perfume and saw her hair. It was Rosalie. Emmett sighed. He wouldn't be able to ignore her.

"How did you find me?" He said very directly, "You aren't fast enough to have followed me." It didn't really matter how she found him, but at least this was somewhat distracting.

"Edward is," she said quietly.

"Why are you here, Rose?"

Rosalie sat down next to Emmet, and answered him with another question, "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" he snapped back. She put her hand on his knee. He wanted to move away, but her hand was comforting.

"Everyone is worried about you."

"Like I give a damn—"

"Emmett, please come home. You still have a family. We'll help you get through this."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, those words felt like a stab in his ever silent heart. He didn't look at Rosalie, but said quietly, "Rose, my family is dying…"

She put her arm around him, "Emmett, you're family is right here—"

"I mean my _real_ family!! Am I just supposed to move on with my life while each of them dies one at a time?! I can't do that! I just…can't!"

"Emmett, I know how you're feeling. I went through the exact same thing when my parents died. So have Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. We all have to go through it. That's why we have each other. We're here for you."

As much as Emmett wanted to argue, he just couldn't. He wanted to go home.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

As they entered the mansion, it was silent. Everyone was home, Emmett could sense, but they were all probably just trying to give him some space. He looked to the living room. Jasper was sitting on the sofa watching the news. Other than him, no one was around.

"Just so you know," Rosalie whispered, "Esme's been worried sick about you. You should probably go talk to her, or at least let her know how you're doing."

Emmett nodded, not really caring what was going on. Rosalie led him to Esme's sitting room. As soon as they entered, Esme stood up and walked gracefully toward Emmett, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm so sorry". She said this in a voice that which only a mother could say. Instead of puling away, Emmett let Esme embrace him. It was peaceful. They stood like that for a few minutes. This seemed to be the right thing to calm Emmett down, so he accepted and relished it. When they broke apart, Esme said quietly, "Edward said you didn't eat very much. He's out getting a grizzly bear for you."

Emmett didn't respond, but began walking out of the room. Before he left, he said, "Thanks Esme." And he meant it.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

When Edward came back, Emmett went outside and ate his bear. It didn't have the savory flavor as it usually did, but he got it down. Once he was finished, he walked slowly back into the house. As soon as he walked through the door, he was at a loss of what to do. What does one do when their brother has just been killed? After a few seconds, he settled with watching TV with Jasper.

"Wordlessly, he sat down next to Jasper, who said nothing. He was still watching the news. Emmett tried to watch, but the words were just going through one ear and out the other. He couldn't seem to think. Five minutes went by with Emmett staring blankly at the TV, when something caught his attention.

"Jasper, turn it off!!" Alice's shout was heard from upstairs. Jasper immediately clicked the television off, but Emmett already saw it. Fast as a bullet, he snatched the remote from Jasper's hand and turned the TV back on. The reporter was still talking.

"…_was found in Lockwood Forest earlier today. This boy was identified as Blake McCarty. It seems as though he has suffered a bear attack. And this is not the first son to be taken by a bear. Only seven years ago did the McCartys lose their older son, Emmett McCarty, a…"_

As the reporter was talking, the camera was showing the clearing where Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward were earlier, then the paramedics wheeling a stretcher away. By now all of the Cullens were gathered around the TV.

"_…funeral will be held 12:30 tomorrow morning in Queets, Washington. In other news…"_

Jasper snatched back the remote and muted the TV. The room was silent. Emmett was the one who broke it.

"Can we go? Can we go to the funeral?"

Everyone turned to Emmett, astonished. "Emmett, I don't think that's such a good—" Edward started, but Esme gripped his shoulder, stopping him. Carlisle was pensive. Emmett looked hopefully at him.

"Is this something you really want?" Carlisle said, looking straight ahead.

"Please, Carlisle, I need this." Emmett barely whispered this. As much as he wanted to be strong, he just couldn't. He needed it to end. He needed closure.

After a few painful seconds for Emmett, Carlisle finally looked up. "Alright. You can go. And, only if you wish, we will go with you."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I really appreciate it," Emmett said sincerely.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

In the end, it was decided that Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme would go to the funeral. They would probably offer the most comfort to Emmett when faced with Blake again.

After about 45 minutes, they pulled into the funeral home. Rosalie came out of the driver's side, Emmett from the passenger side, and Esme from the back. Rosalie took Emmett's hand, and the three walked inside.

There weren't many people there. There were a few teenagers with their parents, probably Blake's friends. There were also some other faces Emmett didn't quite recognize. Part of this was because of his vampire eyes, another part was that he never interacted with any of his family for seven years. As the vampires walked in, they received many looks, but they were used to it. Emmett immediately strode over to the cherry wood coffin at the front of the room. There were a couple people in front of it, but they scattered away as Emmett approached them.

For the second time, Emmett gazed over his brother's face. It wasn't bloody anymore; they had cleaned him up. He was wearing a white suite. The thing that pierced Emmett's heart the most was the fact that Blake's face looked so…_innocent_. He didn't deserve such an early and violent death. It was crushingly unfair. Emmett put a hand on Blake's cheek. His skin was almost as cold as his own. Every detail like this was killing Emmett on the inside.

Rosalie and Esme were at his sides now. Rosalie was looking at Emmett, with a soft expression on her face; Esme was looking at Blake. Her face looked heartbroken. It occurred to Emmett that this was probably hurting his mother almost as much as it was hurting him. Just seeing a boy like Blake receiving such a terrible fate was enough to make any mother mourn, but to see her son as hurt as Emmett was probably tearing her up inside.

The three stood there for a few more moments. No one interrupted them or even approached them; they didn't dare. Esme noticed this and decided it was time for other people to see the body.

"Come, Emmett. Let the rest have a look," and she led her son away from the coffin.

As they made their way to the entrance, Emmett was in a daze. He still could not comprehend how something so horrible could happen. Why would the world let a fifteen year old boy die like that? How could anyone expect Emmett to get through something like this? How-why-what-Emmett just didn't understand it, but he had to accept it. As he did so, he began feeling enormous waves of grief. His brother was taken from Emmett, from his friends, teachers, aunts, uncles…and parents. How did his parents react? Just as the thought crossed Emmett's mind, he looked up and saw a woman., and immediately knew who she was. From her eyes, to her hair, to the way she stood, he knew. It was his mother.

She was standing at the exit, greeting those who came in and went out. Her face was tear-stricken and from what Emmett heard, her voice was hoarse. He stopped walking, unsure of what to do. Esme and Rosalie stopped. Understanding, Esme looked at Emmett meaningfully and whispered, "If you want to talk to her, Rosalie and I will wait by the car. Will you be okay?"

Emmett nodded, still blown away that his mother was standing before him. His mother, whom he hadn't seen for seventeen years. His mother who would wake him up every morning to get ready for school. His mother who singly raised Blake when their father died. His mother, who thought he too was dead…

Esme and Rosalie were already outside. Emmett couldn't wait anymore. He had to confront his mother. What would she say? What would she think? Would he make a scene? It didn't matter. He had to do this.

Slowly, he approached her. She was looking outside, seemingly just staring into space. When he was about a foot away, she looked up. At first she didn't have any expression but that of the constant grief. Then, slowly but surely, her face turned to realization, then confusion, finally disbelief.

"I-is it really you?" she was on the brink of tears when she barely whispered, "E-emmett?"

Emmett was hesitant. He couldn't tell her, but he couldn't just walk away without doing anything. Hearing his mother say his name was…an unreal feeling. It was almost like déjà vu, but there was some sort of nostalgia as well. She knew who he was. Feeling as though he was about to cry himself, he just moved forward and pulled her into a hug, a hug that had seen years of grief, longing, and love.

His mother was silently weeping, but amazingly, he was able to stay strong.

"b-b-but h-how?" she whispered into his chest.

"Shhh," he soothed, "Don't question it. I'm here. It's alright."

"You're d-dead" He felt her shake as she said this.

"No. I'm right here, Ma. I'm fine," As he said these words to himself, he actually was beginning to believe it, "You're going to be fine too, Ma. You were always so strong."

She cried harder as he said those words. People were beginning to stare, but Emmett didn't care. Let them think what they wanted. He was with his mother again. But he knew it couldn't last.

"I love you," he said, as he kissed her hair. She hugged him tighter, before he gently let go. As they broke apart, she looked into his eyes. She noticed the color, but before she could say anything, Emmett leaned toward her and whispered, "I'll miss you, Ma, and Blake," and then he was out the door in an instant.

Esme and Rosalie were already in the car. As Emmett climbed into the back seat, Esme asked, "Are you going to be okay, Emmett?"

Without any hesitation, he said, "I think I'm going to be alright." And he meant each word.


End file.
